1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for linear slide fastener, and more particularly to a slider for linear slide fastener suitable for a fastener chain, in which a flange of the slider is improved and a linear fastener element formed of monofilament of thermoplastic resin in a coil shape or zigzag shape is mounted on a side edge of a fastener tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional slider for linear slide fastener of this kind, an inverted portion of a fastener element is placed on an inside corner throughout an entire length of a guide flange provided on each of both right and left sides of an upper wing plate of a slider, while a step-like element pressing face capable of guiding the fastener element is provided at the flange.
Further, in a slider for linear slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 57-7313, as shown in FIG. 11, an element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2, whose lateral cross section is protruded in the form of a step, is provided along the inside corner in the longitudinal direction of a guide flange 12xe2x80x2 provided on each of both right and left sides of an upper wing plate 2xe2x80x2 and a chamfered portion 31xe2x80x2 is provided on an end portion of a front end of each element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2 such that it is elevated gradually from the front end to a rear mouth 17xe2x80x2 and inclines so as to continue to a face forming the element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2.
In the slider provided with the step-like element pressing portion throughout the entire length of the guide flange of the slider described previously, if a lateral pulling load is applied to the fastener chain when the fastener chain is closed, the inverted portion of the linear fastener element slips out of the element pressing portion, so that right and left fastener elements do not engage with each other properly, thereby causing a separation of the chain.
Further, in the slider shown in FIG. 11, the element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2, whose lateral cross section is protruded in the form of a step, is provided along the inside corner in the longitudinal direction of the flange 12xe2x80x2, which is provided on each of both right and left sides of the upper wing plate 2xe2x80x2, for guiding a coil-like fastener element 21xe2x80x2 and the chamfered portion 31xe2x80x2 is provided on an end portion of a front end of each element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2 such that it is elevated gradually from the front end to the rear mouth 17xe2x80x2 and inclines so as to continue to the face forming the element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2. The lateral cross section of the element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2 is step-like through the entire length from the front end of the flange 12xe2x80x2 to the rear mouth 17xe2x80x2, that is, a vertical wall 13xe2x80x2 is formed on an end edge of each element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2. If a lateral pulling load is applied to the fastener chain when the fastener chain is closed under this structure, the inverted portion 25xe2x80x2 of the coil-like fastener element 21xe2x80x2 slips out of the element pressing portion 14xe2x80x2 so that it drops between the vertical walls 13xe2x80x2. As a result, the fastener chain is deformed into a V shape, so that the right and left fastener elements 21xe2x80x2 do not engage with each other properly, thereby causing a separation of the chain. Consequently, there is a problem that the sliding operation of the slider becomes heavy, thereby preventing the slider from being operated smoothly.
The present invention has been achieved in views of the above-described problems. An object of the invention is to provide a slider for linear slide fastener, wherein even if a lateral pulling load is applied to a fastener chain when the fastener chain is closed with the slider, inverted portions of right and left fastener elements are allowed to slide on slopes easily and introduced to a proper state before coupling heads of the fastener elements engage with each other, so that the coupling heads of the right and left fastener elements engage with each other accurately, thereby enabling the slider to be closed smoothly without inducing a separation of the chain.
It is another object of the invention to provide a slider for linear slide fastener comprising an element pressing face which induces no separation of the chain easily even if the lateral pulling load is applied to the fastener chain when the fastener chain of the linear slide fastener is closed with the slider, thereby enabling a smooth closing operation.
It is also another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener comprising a concrete mechanism which induces no separation of the chain easily even if the lateral pulling load is applied to the fastener chain when the fastener chain of the linear slide fastener is closed with the slider, thereby enabling a smooth closing operation.
Further, an object of the invention is to provide a slider for linear slide fastener suitable for a fastener chain, wherein the linear fastener element of the linear slide fastener formed of coil-like fastener element of thermoplastic resin is attached on a side edge of the fastener tape.
Still further, an object of the invention is to provide a slider for linear slide fastener suitable for a fastener chain, wherein the linear fastener element of the linear slide fastener formed of zigzag-like fastener element of thermoplastic resin is attached on a side edge of the fastener tape.
To achieve the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a slider for linear slide fastener, wherein an element pressing face, which is in contact with an inverted portion of a linear slide fastener element and capable of putting the inverted portion thereon, is provided along an inner side face in a longitudinal direction of a guide flange formed on each of both right and left sides of an upper wing plate or a lower wing plate of a body, a slope is formed on the pressing face from a front end of the flange up to a vicinity of a bent portion of the flange such that it intersects an inner face of the upper wing plate or lower wing plate, a vertical wall is provided from the vicinity of the bent portion to a rear mouth of the flange so as to be erected from the upper wing plate or the lower wing plate and the pressing face is formed on the vertical wall so as to guide the inverted portion of the linear slide fastener element.
Preferably, the slope provided on the inner side face of the flange formed on the upper wing plate or the lower wing plate of the body is formed wide on the side of the front end of the flange, while the slope is formed such that a width thereof decreases gradually toward the bent portion so that it is connected with the pressing face provided on the vertical wall in the vicinity of the bent portion.
Also preferably, a coupling head pressing face is formed in the center of the upper wing plate or the lower wing plate, in which the flange is provided, so as to extend from a diamond to the rear mouth of the slider body, the vertical walls provided on the right and left flanges are disposed in parallel to and opposing each other such that a guide groove is formed between the vertical wall and the element pressing face and the slopes provided on the flanges are formed so as to oppose each other in a range from the diamond up to a coupling intersecting point of the linear fastener element.
Further preferably, the linear fastener element is formed of coil-like fastener element of thermoplastic resin monofilament and the coil-like fastener element is mounted on a side edge of a fastener tape with an attaching yarn.
And further, the linear fastener element is formed of zigzag-like fastener element of thermoplastic resin monofilament and the zigzag-like fastener element is mounted on a side edge of a fastener tape with an attaching yarn.